Help! My Daddy wears a Trenchcoat!
by Niknakz93
Summary: When a teenager suddenly crashes in on the Winchesters, saying he's from the future and he's looking for his father, they call on Cas... where they get a shock when the teen calls him "dad" Reviews much loved -more info inside-
1. Father?

_Help! My Daddy wears a trenchcoat!_

_Fourth story in the "Help" serieis_

_Its Daddy Cas this time lmao!_

_

* * *

_

Dean Winchester stared at the from of the sleeping teenage... that they'd nearly ran over.

Hell! it was like he just popped from outta nowhere!

The boy turned over on the motel bed, ruffling up his dark brown hair even more. His dark blue sapphire eyes were closed at the moment.

'Is he ok?' Sam asked, sitting down next to his brother.

Dean nodded. 'Well, I checked him over... no damage I could feel or see.

Sam sighed. 'It was lucky you slammed the breaks on when you did...' then he looked up at the angel staring at the teenager with a frown.

'You really think it's true-?' Cas said quietly, frowning slightly.

Dean snorted. 'Daddy Cas-? Hell no! That poor freaking kid if so!'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'You don't have to be so mean about it- you sound jealous.'

Dean snorted in laughter. 'Jealous? I don't get laid wearing something as bad as that!'

Castiel scowled. 'I would never have-'

_'I don't want to hear it!'_

Castiel frowned. 'But you talk of it all the time as if its normal?'

Dean groaned. 'Look- angels like you don't just get it on and have a kid... its insane! Its freaking wrong! Hell- I would understand if it was that dicking Gabriel; he couldn't stop himself if he tried!'

Castiel frowned. 'Stop what?'

Sam sighed. ''You don't wanna know.'

Castiel nodded, then remembered how they'd met this boy...

And how he was apparently, his father.

* * *

'No! AC'DC!'

Sam groaned as his brother stuck "Highway to Hell"con.

Yeah- if he carried on, he'd send him back there himself.

It was just past midnight, and there wasn't a motel or town for miles. The highway went through a section of dense trees, so they couldn't pull over just yet.

Dean was rocking away as per usual, ignoring the road as he did so- until...

_'Dean watch out!'_

Dean suddenly paid attention as there was a massive flash of bright white light, then a figure almost falling from the sky, landing hard in front of the car.

He slammed the brakes on, then just sat there. 'What the hell was that-?' Dean almost gasped.

Sam got out and ran over to the figure- it was a teenage boy.

'Hey are you ok-?' Sam asked as the boy opened his eyes slightly and groaned.

'What-? Where-? What year is it-?' he just said.

Sam blinked in surprise. 'Its 2009.' The boy grinned, then closed them again.

'Is he ok?' Dean asked, staring down at the boy- he looked about seventeen. Sam was frowning.

'He just wanted to know the year. That was it.' He frowned. Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Drugs?'

Sam shrugged, but just then, as if by freaky coincidence, a flash of lightning lit up the area... and the boy.

The brothers stood up and stared wide eyed.

This kid had wings.

'What the hell-? Is he an angel-?' Dean frowned as the shadows vanished when the sudden blast of light was over. Sam was staring intently; something weird was going on.

'I think we should call Cas- he'll know whats happening.'

Dean nodded. 'So what do I do? Pray that he beam me up?'

Sam sighed. 'Dean... this isn't time for jokes; theres a hurt kid/angel/thing here.'

Dean groaned.

'Fine.'

'So he just appeared?'

Castiel had found them in an instant when Dean told him where they were.

He was crouched down beside the figure, a hand on his chest, a frown upon his face.

'Whats wrong?' Sam frowned as he saw Castiel's expression become a little confuzzled. e stood up, then turned to the brothers.

'He's not an angel...' he said, but then sighed. 'But he's not human either... it makes no sense.'

The brothers were really confused now. 'Then-? What is he?' Sam asked.

Cas sighed.

'I don't know- this is highly irregular.' he frowned. Just then, the boy opened his eyes slightly.

'Cas-? Is that really you-?'

The boys stared now. 'How do you know?' Dean asked with a frown. The boy groaned.

'Duh (!) Th angel Castiel is my father! At least... in the future...'

He dropped off again, leaving the boys and angel speechless.

'You have... a son-?' Sam said, wide eyed to the shocked angel, who just shook his head.

'He must have been lying.'

But he could feel that the boy wasn't lying, but-?

How could that be true?

* * *

**First teaser chapter of the new Help story:) just putting it up to see if anyones interested and if I should continue it, so reviews much appreciated:) Won't be updated just yet- but soon! So yeah! Daddy Cas... I think we all saw this coming as a fic lmao! Thanks! X Nic**


	2. Future From Hell

The trio stared down at the kid... Castiel's son.

'Now I'm going insane! Did he say he was from the future?' Dean said, a hand on his forehead- it was brain-aching stuff... Cas shaking up-?

Hell no!

It was an hour later when the boy woke up. He sat up, then stared at Castiel, who had stood still as a sentinel, watching the teenager.

'Holy crap it really is!' The boy grinned, and Dean noticed that the boys were a dark shade of blue... similar to Cas's.

'Are you really-?' Dean asked the teenager when he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

'Mmhmm.' He nodded. 'I'm Drake Caelum.'

Castiel frowned. 'Caelum? That means Heavens wonder in Latin.'

Drake shrugged. 'You named me Daddy-o.'

Dean frowned. 'You said you were from the future-?'

Drake nodded-

But then he saw Sam.

'Holy-!' He yelled, vanishing in an instant. Dean blinked in surprise. 'Oh.' then he turned to Sam, his brow furrowed. 'What did ya do? Moon him?'

Sam looked bewildered. 'He just saw me and freaked.'

Castiel was surprised a little too- the kid was powerful. The waves he gave off when he vanished were...

Different.

But he also left a trail.

'I can find him. 'Castiel just said, walking to the place Drake had vanished. Dean frowned. 'Oh, ok.' he didn't know what to say. 'Just... bring him back here-?'

Castiel nodded.

Then vanished.

* * *

Drake was sat in the woods nearby, eyes wide.

He was here! He couldn't escape!

Escape him... escape the Devil...

_'Drake.'_

Drake gasped and turned around to face-

'Cas!' Drake said in relief. Castiel frowned. 'How do you know me?' Drake sighed.

'Your my father... in the future.'

Castiel frowned, but then the boy added. 'Your an angel at the mo yeah?'

Castiel nodded, a frown creeping onto his face. 'Are you implying I'm not in the future?' Drake sighed. 'No your not. Well... not really.'

Castiel sighed. 'Why don't we go back to the Winchesters and you can explain it all?'

Drake laughed wildly. 'Are you insane? Lucifer's there!'

Cas blinked in surprise, but then it came to him.

The future...

A world where Sam said yes-?

'He is not the Devil.' He told the teenager. Drake frowned. 'What year am I in-?' Castiel blinked. 'We told you- end of 2009. 2010 very soon.'

Drake frowned. 'But Sam Winchester said Yes... he's dead!'

Castiel sighed. 'Come back and explain.'

Drake stared into his fathers serene eyes and sighed too.

'Ok.'

The brothers were talking, but it was cut off as they saw the pair.

Sam looked at the teenager- he was deliberately avoiding his gaze.

Why?

Drake was frowning at Dean Winchester- it had been years since he'd seen him... and boy did he look younger.

He sighed and sat down at the head of the table, the other three sat around, looking intently at him.

'I'm from the year 2029.' he just said.

Deans eyes widened in surprise- wow, that was...

Insane.

He'd been to 2014, but... 2029-?

Maybe...

'My world is gone.' Drake shrugged. Sam frowned. 'What-?' but Drake flinched.

And Sam understood.

'You think I'm Lucifer... don't you?'

Drake nodded. 'You said yes-' he nodded to Dean and Castiel. 'They died in battle in 2014.'

Dean jolted- now that was familiar.

Drake continued.

'Lucifer took over, he fought Michael... and Michael lost- it was cosmic. And five years later, he'd destroyed all humans that both opposed and feared him...' he looked up. 'He destroyed humanity...'

Dean frowned. 'But you survived.' Drake sighed. 'I'm part human...' he glanced at Cas, and Sam finished.

'Part angel-? A Nephilim?'

Drake nodded. 'Lucifer decimated the earth, scorching it of human life- Demons ran amok, free to do whatever they wanted.' He sighed. 'So Lucifer started on them. Heaven had given up the battle and closed its gates.'

Dean growled. 'They just gave up?' Drake sighed. 'There were no humans whatsoever on earth- they were all dead or possessed, but demons in them days didn't bother.'

Sam sighed. 'Lucifer destroyed humanity... then started on the demons-?'

Dean sighed now- Crowley had been correct in his prediction.

'What happened to you?' Dean asked now, Drake sighed. 'A great big load of shit- Lucifer found out about me...' he met Sam's eyes, and had to fight of a shiver.

He was exactly the same as in the future.

'He asked me to join him- or die.' Drake sighed. 'So I ran... but there was nowhere to hide. No where was safe, and Lucifer hunted me down himself... he didn't bother with the demons much anymore; they were more scared of him than me.'

Castiel understood now.

'So you escaped to the past?'

Drake looked at him. Yes... and I've not seen you for very nearly... I forget; I was about six.'

Castiel blinked in shock. 'I was-?' Drake nodded. 'Pretty much human.'

Dean sniggered now- he understood.

Whacked out hippy Cas... he remembered alright.

Would make sense he _finally _managed to get it on with a chick... but a kid-? Wow... he'd really pushed the boat out.

Drake sighed. 'Lucifer was hunting me down... it was either join him or die.' His eyes were wide.

'I had too.'

Everyone looked at Castiel for his reaction, but he was finally accepting it-

Present or future...

This was his son.

* * *

**Thanks for the massive hits/ watches/faves on the first chapter! It made me go ahead with this fic:)**

**So... Drakes from the future-? A world where Lucifer got everything hi way, the Winchesters are dead, or either having the devil ride his ass. Lovely (!) whats Cas gonna do now-? Seems like he's got a massive problem LMAO**

**And theres another right round the corner.**

**Next up soon! Reviews lovedX Nicola**


	3. Speak Of The Devil

Later that night, Drake went for a walk.

What were those things sparkling in the sky-? There was a tale in his time about them being called Stars... they were beautiful. And the air. It was so clear, untouched by the sulfur that blocked the sky, killing all plant life upon the earth.

The past was so different.

It was like the stories he was told when he was very young- a world full of life.

He was going to like it here.

* * *

On the other side of town, Sam was out too, thinking hard.

He'd said Yes... and the Earth had been destroyed. Sure, it was all over now, but... another future he'd said Yes.

But, before he could think anything else, an explosion rocked the air, blasting him backwards into a car, making the alarm go of, whining shrilly. It was very close, not more than a few feet from him.

Sam was sat on the bonnet, hand on his head as the bright white light finally dissipated.

And his eyes widened in shock.

He was facing... himself. albeit, why the helled he'd wear a white suit was no ones guess. Then he understood.

'Lucifer-?' He said, hardly able to believe it. Lucifer smiled at him. 'Hello Sammy.' He laughed, walking up to him.

Sam snarled at his future self, inhabited by Lucifer.

'Stay away you-!'

Lucifer groaned and rolled his eyes. 'Calm down. Jeez.' Sam's eyes narrowed. 'How the-?' His own eyes narrowed, a smirk playing around his mouth.

'You know why I'm here.' He said, folding his arms. When Sam looked clueless, he sighed and said. 'Drake'

Sam's eyes widened as he realized- Lucifer had traveled to the past to continue hunting down Drake.

'You wont win.' Sam growled, getting up and storming over to his doppleganger. Lucifer tilted his head and surveyed Sam through a raised eyebrow.

'Oh I'm now here to kill anyone- I can't. Changing the course of history is forbidden; even I don't dare do it unless it's totally necessary. I'm not an idiot. Time is a very different thing. Constantly changing in ways you can't conceive.'

Sam scoffed. 'So your just gonna grab Drake and go?' Lucifer shrugged. 'Surprising as it sounds. Yes.' Sam laughed. 'I think someone's going to notice two me's walking around.'

Lucifer grinned in a way Sam really didn't like. 'Oh, I know...'

Then he realized as Lucifer raised a hand, knocking him out.

* * *

Lucifer stared down at the younger version of Sam Winchester. Sure, his appearance hadn't changed since the day he'd said yes, but in his mind... he was so different.

He snapped his fingers and traded clothes with young Sammy, then the Winchester vanished. Lucifer pulled the jacket around him, smirking as he went.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Dean was frowning- Sam had been out a long time.

Maybe he was getting laid-? Nahh. He was too much of a girl for that.

Then the door opened, and Dean sighed.

'Speak of the damned Devil, here he is.'

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at Dean Winchester, what the-? He'd not changed one bit since he'd killed him

The same annoying little pipsqueak. And now he was dissing him!

Lucifer sighed and sat down beside his "brother" Dean was plucking a beer from a cooler, offering him one. He refused, making Dean frown.

'You feeling ill or something?'

Lucifer laughed.

'I guess Im just not myself today.' Then faked a frown. 'Wheres Drake?'

Dean shrugged. 'Out for a walk I suppose. Without Lucifer wanting to rape his ass, this world must be so different.' Lucifer nodded slightly, then looked around.

He had that right... and the games were only just beginning.

* * *

**Oh Fudge-! Lucifer has arrived in the past, and pretending to be Sam so he can get Drake-? Lets hope someone realizes that Sam isn't Sam lmao! Next up soon! X Nic**


	4. Timlines

Drake was sat on a bench, still looking up at those gems in the sky- stars.

Then he heard footsteps and turned, sapphire eyes wide- but it was only Sam. 'Oh hey.' Drake said with a half smile; he was still trying to get used to him being Sam Winchester, not Lucifer.

Sam grinned, then sat down next to him, looking up too.

'Must be weird seeing so many stars.' He asked the refugee. Drake chuckled. 'You have no idea.' Sam laughed now, turning to him. 'So... how did you stay hidden in the future? Surely Lucifer could find you?'

Drake grinned, then chuckled, pulling up the sleeve of his right arm to show Lucifer the tattoo.

Lucifer blinked in surprise at it, then faked a look of curiosity.

'What is that?' He asked with a frown. Drake chuckled, pulling the sleeve back down. 'It's the sigil of Lucifer. Keeps me hidden better from angels, demons... even the big bad himself.' He smirked. 'Luci is such a dumbass idiot.'

Lucifers eyes narrowed, but then they regained their normal selves as he asked. 'Where did you find out about that sigil? How does it work?'

Drake sighed. 'It's kinda complicated...'

Lucifers eyes narrowed.

* * *

Sam awoke with a gasp, then put a hand to his head and groaned.

Then remembered- Lucifer.

He got up hurriedly, almost tripping. Then frowned at the clothes he was wearing- what the hell? White suit? He looked like a devil reject...

Speaking of devil rejects...

Sams eyes widened as he remembered the other fact. The fact Lucifer was walking around pretending to be him.

Just then, he heard his phone go off- Lucifer mut have knocked it to the side by accident as he shoved him in this shed or something. He grabbed it- Dean.

'Dean!' He almost yelled, making his brother flinch away from the phone. 'What?' He asked, frowning.

Sams eyes were wide. 'Wheres Drake?'

Dean scowled now. 'I thought you were with him?'

Sam realized. 'Dean... that wasn't me that was-!' He stopped, not able to believe it. Dean chuckled. 'Oh, was it Lucifer then?'

When Sam didn't reply, Dean realized- if Drake could go back in time... Lucifer was sure to be able to as well.

'Oh crap.' He just said, then added. 'Why? Drake?'

Sam groaned in affermation. 'But he said he wouldn't, couldn't hurt us- timelines. He locked me up around the corner, but my phone...'

Dean nodded, then said. 'Then I'm gonna kick that SOBs ass myself!'

The call ended, and Sam groaned, putting it away.

What the hell was going on-?

* * *

Drake stood up, ready to go back to the motel- talk to his father... times gone past.

Sam frowned. 'Where do you think you're going?' Drake looked around, frowning. 'What?'

Then there were footsteps, and the pair turned. It was Dean. 'Hey guys.' He grinned, sitting down beside the bastard impersonating his brother.

Hell, it really was his brother, in some godforsaken future.

Drake frowned. 'Whats wrong Dean? Ya look tense.'

Dean chuckled. 'Tense eh?' He looked at his "brother" 'Maybe Luci-Lou here should be the one who's tense.'

Drake backed away now, eyes wide.

Sam- Lucifer? frowned. 'Dean? What the hell are you doing?' Dean chuckled. 'Oh, you should have took my brothers phone away from him you stupid son of a bitch.'

Sam laughed, shaking his head. 'You're crazy!' Dean wasn't smiling now, and Drake had no jokes to tell.

Then, Sam sighed, shaking his head, then looked at the pair. 'Drake and Dean... what a pleasure.' His smile broadened at Dean. 'The last time I saw you, I went like this-' he stamped his foot hard upon the ground '-On your neck.' He smirked. 'I killed you Dean, but you already know that? Don't you?'

Deans eyes were narrowed. 'Oh grow some new balls.' Lucifer laughed. 'Oh I've missed your twisted humor...' he smirked. 'But! What a letdown this time- I can't kill you, I can't kill Sam...'

He looked at Drake, the smile growing. 'You really thought you could escape from _me?' _

Drake chuckled, stepping forwards. 'Oh, hello Lucifer. Long time no see eh?' Lucifer smirked. 'Drake... one of creations most flawed creations- half angel, so pure... and half human...' he chuckled again, shaking his head.

'Humans... and angels.' He scoffed. 'Who would have thought it?'

Drake laughed. 'Tell my dad before he shacked up with those two girls.'

Dean broke his silence. 'Cas... did what-?' His eyes were wide at the thought of Castiel doing such a thing.

_'Enough.'_

They all looked around to... see another Sam.

'Enough.' He just said again, and Dean couldn't help but snigger at Sams white suit- the devil had such bad taste in fashion. And those shoes-?

If he had been a chick, "Fashion disaster" came to mind.

Lucifer chuckled, then looked at Drake. 'You're coming back with me.'

Drake smirked. 'Try it bitch.'

With another chuckle, Lucifer raised a hand.

'Oh I think you are...'

* * *

**Well, next update! Things are hotting up already! So Lucifer wants to drag Drake back to the future and/or kill him? Nice (!) Next up soon! X Nic**


End file.
